


don't be cautious, don't be kind

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Dark Comedy, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Memes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen was a queen that lived three thousand years ago, and was coincidentally a vampire. Jon Snow is a warlock from modern times, who finds Daenerys in her coffin and wakes from her slumber because he needs help.How will Daenerys deal with waking up in 2019?Will she help Jon Snow? How will she deal with the loss of her dragons and presumably dead friends?





	1. Chapter 1

  
Three thousand years ago, dragons flew through the sky and wars were won in means that no one thought they could be won by now. Three thousand years ago, the good one was the one that would have been considered bad now, and the bad one... well the bad one was human. Daenerys Targaryen was the Queen of Dragonstone, and the mother of Dragons, but she was also a vampire.

The vampires of the old world were not always vile, sometimes they had kind hearts, cursed with a lust for blood, but blessed with enough compassion to prevent more death and destruction.

  
Daenerys was one of the vampires that did not turn people unless she was absolutely begged to. She only ever turned three people in her entire reign on the throne. That did not matter to the Lannister House, they hated her kind, hated what she stood for, and wanted to kill her.

  
They weren’t successful.

  
***

  
**Three Thousand Years Later**

Jon Snow was born in the modern twenty first century, way after the time of the Targaryens. The mortals thought they were a myth, especially Daenerys Targaryen. A just queen who stood to make sure that no innocent got hurt. Who rode on the backs of dragons and befriended beasts, tamed them even. There were painting and poems written in honor of the Dragon Queen.

  
Jon had always loved to read about her during his studies, learning magic was easier by learning species, and what made them all different or the same. Daenerys’ species was meant to be vile and scary; she was meant to be deceitful for being one of the prettier vampiric souls throughout history, but whenever Jon read about her, he just saw someone who cared. Someone that transcended all of the things that her species was supposed to be, and was something truly gracious.

  
Catelyn Stark had not been happy when her children had been gifted with magic, she didn’t seem to care that the bastard of the family was. Even though she didn’t like it, she sent them away to school to learn. There was one thing that Jon knew well.

“The Targaryen Queen was real. She was the only kind one of the vampires when she could’ve turned mad like her father. She didn’t. True power lies in that. In being told that you can only be one thing and not being that one thing.”

  
In Jon’s spare time, he would read about her, about dragons. When he grew up, he forgot about the Targaryen Queen. She had become just another story that the world of magic told each other, one of hope amongst other things. He didn’t think that one day he would actually need to find her body.

  
***

  
She was drowning in blood. She put her hands up, trying to figure out where she was, but she could not. It was so dark, and Daenerys felt so weak. It was then when she felt the top of something, it must’ve been a coffin. She banged against it for a minute, and then her hands were free. She sat up, taking in a deep breath and looking around, trying to get her bearings. She was in a crypt of some sort, some sort of torch light flickered, only illuminating a few feet in front of her.

“This is probably weird for you.” A man with a thick Northern accent stepped into the light. He was pale with raven black hair, and he wore very odd clothes.

  
“Where am I?”

  
“You’re in a crypt,” He said, “in uh, France for some reason.” It was then that Daenerys’ heart skipped a beat, and she felt like she was going to throw up, thinking of Jorah and Missandei and Grey Worm. Her head felt blurry and she wasn’t quite sure what the last thing she remembered was. She was still sitting in the blood that had filled her coffin, but she struggled to get out, nearly falling when her feet hit the floor.

  
“Who are you?”

  
“Someone that needs your help,” He said.

  
***

  
Sometimes evils from the past come back to haunt you, and there’s nothing that you can do about it. Cersei Lannister was definitely one of those evils. When she rose from the dead, along with a lot of creatures from the past. The Night King, Giants, and more, Jon Snow knew that he needed to find someone good who might have a vested interest in stopping it all.

  
***

  
The man took a step forward, Daenerys took a step back. “Get away from me.” She said. He seemed to obey her wishes, getting further away from her and raising his hands up slightly in some show of surrender. 

“I’m not here to hurt you.” He told her. “I genuinely just need your help.” She steadied herself against a wall and then stood upright. 

“What’s your name?”

  
“Jon Snow.” He told her.

  
“Well, Jon Snow. I don’t know how long I’ve been asleep and I’m currently really hungry so I suggest you stop asking for the help of a vampire and leave.” Her head was pounding. 

“I have something that might help you with that.” He held out something that looked like a flask, but more cylindrical in nature. Daenerys stared at it for a second before risking taking something from this man. She unscrewed the top of the lid and smelled it. Blood. Human blood.

  
“I try to... drink animal blood only.”

  
“A lot has changed since then. This isn’t from someone who died. It’s donated blood.”

Daenerys took a sip, slightly confused. She felt like she hadn’t had anything like this in thousands of years. She drank until the flask she drank from was completely empty and she gave it back to him.

  
“How long have I been asleep?” She asked.

  
***

  
When Jon had figured out that he needed to find Daenerys Targaryen and wake her, he wasn’t sure how exactly he was supposed to tell her that three thousand years had gone by since she was awake. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain twenty nineteen to her too. It was a weird world. A place Jon wasn’t sure that she would like too much. He figured that he just needed to say it. “You were asleep for three thousand years.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update and such a short update! I have finals and am pretty stressed but...

“Three thousand years?” Those three words made Daenerys feel sick. She felt like she was going to throw up, instead choosing to walk towards the stairs that she saw behind the man who had woken her up. He grabbed her by the wrist. “Let go of me!” He did without hesitation.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“I need to get out of this crypt,” She said.  
“You don’t know where are you are.” He told her. “I wouldn’t advise that. You’re also covered in blood, so that would be alarming.”

  
“Then what am I supposed to do? You’re the one who woke me,”

  
“I have some clothes that might fit you. Then I’ll show you were you need to go.” Daenerys stared at him. There was no way that she could trust this man. He hadn’t given her any reason to in the first place, but she was cold, and she was hungry. So she did the only thing that she could. She accepted his offer of help, telling herself that she could easily rip his head off if need be. The two of them went outside in the dead of night, something that Daenerys greatly appreciated. She didn’t remember the last time that she had even seen the sun. The clothes that he had picked out were odd, to say the least. Dark pants and a shirt that were really a step down from what she was used to wearing, but she didn’t complain.

  
She couldn’t find the time to do that right now. The whole time she dressed, Jon seemed to be averting his eyes, only turning back to her once she was done. “Are you ready to go?”

  
“You’re not going to teleport us some place, are you?” she had dealt with sorcerers before. They always had that annoying habit. It was almost nauseating the way they did it too.

  
“Why? Do you have a problem with that?”   
“I literally just woke up from an extra-long coma and you’re going to make me teleport somewhere with you. Really?” Jon blinked for a minute, knowing that what she said was true. She wasn’t going to like this.

  
“You’ll be fine.” Daenerys rolled her eyes.

  
“I want to know where I am going.” 

“Back to my place,”

  
“And why would I go someplace with a stranger who woke me up from a very peaceful sleep?” The sleep was nowhere near peaceful, that was a lie, but he didn’t know that and he didn’t need to know that. 

“Because Cersei—”

  
“I heard you about Cersei, but what made you think that I’m the only one who can stop her. Or that I would even help you?” 

***

  
Jon hadn’t expected her to not want to help immediately. Everything he read about her stated that she would be the one that would help. Especially when the Lannisters were involved with the problem at hand. “Because you’re a good person, you’re the Just Queen, the Mother of Dragons.”

  
“I’m also not an idiot,” Daenerys said. “I don’t trust people just because they want me to trust them.” Jon sighed. He should have expected this.

  
“Fair enough,” Jon said. He could teleport her anyways, and he did, knowing that what he was about to do probably wouldn’t make her trust him any more than she already did. Sansa and Arya weren’t home right now, so this was the best time to get Daenerys on his side. “Cersei is alive, and she will destroy the world that has been built since her reign if she gets too powerful. This world has values that you stand for. Freedom. Love—”

  
“I still don't get why I am the only one that can stop her. Anyone can kill anyone.”

  
“She's Cersei, she has an army.”

  
“I'm Daenerys, I used to have an army. I don't anymore. Try and give me a better reason.”

  
“I can help you find your friends. Jorah. Missandei. Grey Worm. I can help you find them all and bring them back. Your children too.” That got her listening.

  
***

  
When Daenerys was little she did not dream of ruling. She was a girl and girls were not supposed to rule. The most she dreamed of was a house with a red door and a lemon tree, someone that she loved, and a child. She did not get that. She was wed off to Khal Drogo, when her brother favored an army over her, and turned. With that, her chances of having children were taken, until she walked into a fire with three dragon eggs.  
With three dragon eggs and a newfound faith in herself, she began to dream of greater things. She wanted to rule. To make the world she lived in a better place than it had been when she entered it.

  
She could not have achieved her goals if she didn't have Ser Jorah, the ever faithful knight. Or Missandei, the woman who gained her freedom and a friend. Seeing her smile every day was a treasure to Daenerys. And Grey Worm. Her Master of War, a free man who was kind and compassionate but also artful in the ways of war.

  
Then she lost them. They saw her be lowered into a tomb of blood to come back one day, only to be waiting three thousand years for her return.

  
***

  
“You'll help me find them.” Daenerys repeated. “And my dragons?”

  
Jon swallowed, looking nervous about the commitment he was about to make, but he made the commitment anyway. “I will help you find your family,”

  
“Are you sure?” Saying that was a loaded statement. “You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Jon Snow.” The more she looked at him, the more she trusted him. She hated that.

  
“Yes. I can and I will help you find your family.”

  
“Then I shall help you.” She meant every word of that. If he could help find them then she would be grateful to him forever.

She looked around the room he had brought her too. There were so many strange things here. “So, shall we begin?”

 


End file.
